The goal of the North American Agricultural Safety Summit series of 2020, 2021 and 2022 is to create and sustain a culture of safety that establishes evidence-based interventions and initiatives addressing the primary causes of disease, disability and death associated with agricultural work. The Summit events will forge collaborations among agriculture-related business and farm organization leaders with occupational safety and health practitioners, researchers, and advocates. Lead organizations planning this event are the Agricultural Safety and Health Council of America (ASHCA) of Washington, D.C. and the National Farm Medicine Center (NFMC) of Marshfield, WI. The primary Summit organizers have extensive experience in conference planning and can ensure a high quality event that reflects the values and expectations of NIOSH and other sponsors. Participants in the planning, implementation and evaluation of the Summits include the Director of NIOSH's Office of Agriculture Safety and Health, the co-chair of the NORA Ag, Forestry, Fishing Sector Council, ASHCA Board of Directors and members, scientists at regional NIOSH Agricultural Research Centers, and others representing special commodities and underserved populations. The 2020 Summit will occur March 19-20, 2020 in Las Vegas, NV ? a location selected for its convenience, low cost, and familiarity in the agriculture industry. The 1.5 day fast-paced schedule is formatted to increase attendance of, and interactions among, influential leaders in food-production, agriculture-related business, government agencies and advocacy along with safety practitioners and researchers. Satellite meetings and workshops on targeted topics are encouraged and will be promoted and facilitated. Tangible outputs will include programs, reports, a new initiative for mentoring early career agricultural risk managers with seasoned practitioners, and a dedicated issue of the Journal of Agromedicine. Short and intermediate outcomes may include collaborations and recommendations that guide national policy, program priorities for business, ASHCA strategic plans, and research hypotheses. We expect that the ?next generation? of agricultural safety advocates will be mentored via these events to carry forward the passion and knowledge to impact the culture of safety in agriculture, one of our nation's more hazardous industries.